The GlaDOS Paradox
by Brief Longevity
Summary: GlaDOS had a revelation with Chell, but there is a possibility she might just revert back... And when you throw a boy genius, and an elf with a quick trigger finger into the mix, things go haywire. And maybe a moron returns. Rated M for Safety.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

_**So I should just point it out now that I'm not that deep into Portal. I've completed Portal 2, as well as done most of the optional side-plots. I have yet to touch Portal 1, though, so if I mess up when intertwining this story into the Portal plot, tell me. I'm basing these details as if this was after Portal 2, and before the Atlantis Complex. Also, just an FYI, I don't own any Portal or Artemis Fowl stuff, or else I'd be rich as hell, and would be publishing my prose for shits and giggles. **_

_**Oh, and it's the middle of the night, I'm drugged up on meds, and I'm hungry. This will most likely be much shorter than I want it to be.**_

_**GlaDOS: "Let's get this over with."**_

_**Me: "Shut up or I'll turn you into French fries."**_

_**GlaDOS: ". . . Fat bastard."**_

_**Me: "Supped-up iPad. Anyway, ON WITH THE CRAPPY STORY!"**_

_Artemis_

Artemis gazed around the field of amber swaying gently in the breeze. His eyes became glued to a small, rickety shack in the distance. He took off towards it, and looked at his watch. He tapped the face of it three times, and a small meter came up, and an almost inaudible beeping started coming from the device. At first it was a slow, monotonous beeping that was heard only every few seconds. As he got closer to the shack, however, it became louder and grew in speed. When he reached it, the beeping was a loud, continuous squeal.

"Whatever is here. . . It has to be miraculous. . ." he breathed.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then he opened the door, and examined its contents. It was apparently an outhouse, as there was a toilet that looked like it had never been cleaned before, and a small sink which held the same appearance.

"Oh well. . . All in the name of science," he said, and stepped inside and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door had latched, the floor fell out from right underneath Artemis. All that could be heard was a loud scream, getting softer as he went deeper into the darkness. . .

_Holly- That Evening_

Holly sat on a log alongside of the stream, taking off her standard issue boots, and dipping her feet into the smooth, brisk water. She sighed in relief, and closed her eyes for a moment. After her period of euphoria passed, she slipped her boots back on, and looked over at the tree that stood at that curve in the river for so long. She stood up, and knelt down in the grass at the base of the tree, looking for what she had come for. She grabbed an acorn, straightened herself, walked a few yards away from the tree, and placed it back in the ground, muttering, 'I return you to the earth, and claim the gift that is my right'. Magical sapphire sparks spread from the fingertips of the hand that placed the acorn in the ground, up her arm, and then spread all throughout the rest of her body. Afterwards, when the light subsided, she smiled, savoring the feeling of warmth that she received when she was running hot.

Suddenly, Holly's communicator began beeping wildly. She was broken from her reverie, and put the com link through to her helmet.

"HOLLY!" Foaly yelled through the link," FOWL'S GONE!"

"WHAT?" she yelled, shielding, and taking to the skies.

"He's gone! He drugged Butler, and left!"

Holly's mind became so cramped with the thoughts of why, that a headache burst in her temples, and Foaly could tell simply by her heat readouts.

"Holly, we need to find him. I don't know why he would do this, but I have that bulging suspicion that it isn't going to be good. I can't think of anything. Holly, you know him way more than I do. Try and figure out something. And don't come back until then. "

"Why thank you Foaly, I feel so wanted down there," Holly said, sarcastically.

"Oh cut it, Commander Kelp said that we need you topside, just in case."

With that, the link was terminated. Holly started for the Manor, but as she arrived, her communicator started beeping with a message alert. She looked down at the communicator, and pulled up the message on her helmet visor.

_Artemis. Red Flag. Urgent._

Her heart skipped a beat. She burst into the manor, and began frantically searching for Butler. Once she found him, she ran over and tackled him. . . Er, attempted to.

"Holly . . . What happened?" he asked, still groggy from the drugs.

"Artemis knocked you out. He's gone. I don't know what's going on, and everyone's freaking out," she said, keeping her embrace on him," Do you have any idea as to what's going on?"

"No clue. . . Did he tell you anything?"

That suddenly sparked the idea of the message back into her head. She took it off, and set it up to project on the neutral colored wall. The message popped up, and she opened it.

_ Dear Holly,_

_If you got this message, I need some help, and cannot get it from Butler. I'm sorry for bothering you, but it is necessary._

_ Sincerely, Artemis Fowl II_

Holly looked over at Butler hesitantly. He looked over at her firmly, and said," I AM coming along."

" Butler, if Artemis says that it isn't a good idea for you to come, I think you shouldn't. You know Artemis. . . If anybody knows what they're doing, it would be Artemis. "

With a heaving sigh, Butler held his fingers to his temples (a trait he had learned FROM his young charge; and BECAUSE OF his young charge).

". . . Fine."


	2. Help is on the Way

_**Don't own anything 'cept the plot. Here we go!**_

Holly flew through the air, pushing the rules that her set of wings were setting. Even if she wasn't shielded, she would have been impossible to see by any bystander.

"Foaly, you better tell me that I'm getting close to those coordinates."

"You're there! Land!" he said, as she just about flew over the point.

She stopped in mid-air over the field of grain, right above the shack. She touched down, and immediately took off her wings, and stepped into the shack.

"Is this Artemis's idea of a practical joke?" she asked, looking around.

"No… Holly… I just checked the coordinates again." He said, hesitating, as though perplexed," They are shown as being down…"

"Like further south?"

"No… Straight down."

With that, the door finally closed behind Holly, and the bottom of the shack fell out once more…

Holly awoke a few hours later, her helmet cracked open beside her.

"OH! YOU'RE ALIVE!" a small ball with a light embedded in it said.

"What the hell happened?" Holly asked, sitting up, and rubbing her aching head.

"Oh, well you seemed to have taken quite a fall. My name is Wheatley. This is Aperture Laboratories. Here, we used to test for science. We tested the human's ability to solve test chambers. However, the program that was running the entire system went mad, and was shut down by a female test subject. She's gone now though…"

"Hold on… Are there any other human test subjects here right now?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh… I was just wondering… My friend came down here earlier…"

"OH! HIM! I would barely call him a test subject. I didn't get to see him much... Although I do know where he was going!" Wheatley said, happily.

"Really? Please take me to him!" Holly said excitedly.

"Well… Okay… But there's a little problem…" he said, going around the corner.

"What is th-" she started, then turned the corner to see debris completely covering the pathway to the other end of the room."How am I supposed to get over there?"

"Well, there's a little gun in a room down the hallway."

Holly turned, and walked down the hallway, then being caught up to by the small electrical ball. Holly walked into the room at the end of the hallway, and down a set of stairs right inside the door. At the middle of the room, there was a small white gun sitting on a pedestal. She walked up to it, and picked it up, but then the floor of the room fell out from underneath her. The fall was short, and didn't really affect Holly, but she still heard the shrill voice come down from above her.

"Hello? Are you alive down there? If you aren't alive, knock on the debris twice!" said Wheatley, trying to look down into the dark pit.

Holly rolled over, and started feeling around in the dark. She then accidently grabbed the trigger of the small white gun, and a very large orange circle appeared on the wall.

"Oh! So you're alive down there? Okay, well, shoot another one up here!" Wheatley yelled down to Holly.

Holly did as she was told, and then walked over to the large orange circle. She put her hand through it, and looked up as her hand came through the blue one above her. She then jumped through the orange one, and landed on the stairs in the room above.

"This is… Amazing. What is this?" she asked Wheatley.

"That, my friend, is a two portal device. One of the main devices used in Aperture Laboratories' tests. Now, let us go and find your friend."

They left the room, and went back down the hall. Holly then shot a portal across the hall with the debris, and then shot one right next to her. She stepped through, and the two of them went through the door.

'Hold on Artemis, I'm coming for you…'


End file.
